


Luau

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why me?” Simmons groaned.</p>
<p>The woman answered even though it had been a rhetorical question.</p>
<p>“My brother said you looked bored and wanted you to lighten up. It’s a party after all!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luau

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): A Grimmons fic where Simmons and his mom and dad go on a trip to Honolulu Hawaii, and eventually to eat at this fancy restaurant where they have those people onstage that do flame performances, and that's when Simmons notice is one of the people on stage staring at him (aka Grif) and they sorta keep at it all night and eventually they meet up after his family leaves.

* * *

Simmons sat at the table playing with the remains of his entree as he watched a group of people perform a dance. The guests watching clapped and cheered as the dancers moved across the stage, their expressions bright and smiles wide. Simmons wondered what kind of dance it was as they stepped in time with the beat, swayed their hips and twirled their hands.

Simmons hadn’t really wanted to go but his parents insisted.  
“But a luau is part of their culture!” They’d said.   
Yeah, because performing culturally significant dances for visiting tourists to ooh and ahh at was definitely part of the Hawaiian culture.

He was about to start on his main course when he felt eyes on him. Simmons glanced at his parents who were too busy watching the performers to even note that their food arrived. He looked around at the other tables nearby. No one seemed to be paying him any mind so who was it that was watching him? He glanced at the nearby tables again before shrugging it off.

Simmons was about halfway through his meal when he noted that one of the men at the back of the group of dancers was watching him. Setting his fork down, Simmons raised an eyebrow and to his surprise despite the guy’s very obvious location on stage, he mirrored Simmons’ expression. What the hell was the guy looking at? Maybe it was his pale complexion that was currently a nice shade of pink thanks to the Hawaiian sun? Or his orange hair?

Simmons didn’t have long to ponder. One of the girls had made her way over to him, placing a lei around his neck and taking him by the hand. Simmons froze. Oh god no. No, no, no. He turned to his parents in horror as they laughed and clapped and encouraged him to go up on stage with the other tourists.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” The dancer said with a smile, pulling him from his seat.

“Why me?” Simmons groaned.

The woman answered even though it had been a rhetorical question.

“My brother said you looked bored and wanted you to lighten up. It’s a party after all!”

The guy that had been watching him? Had he really looked that bored? Simmons was enjoying the dances. He thought they were pretty and that they artists were very skilled. He did spend a lot of time trying to figure out what the dances meant though. That would explain his bored look; he must’ve been stuck with his thoughts too long.

The girl let out a cheer and lifted her hands above her head as she sashayed past the tables, leading Simmons to the stage.

He tried to hide at the back but he was ushered to the front of the stage, along with five other tourists who were laughing and waving at their friends. The dancing girls lifted their hands above their heads and nodded to the customers on stage to follow along.

Awkwardly, Simmons joined in. It would be horribly obvious and far worse if he refused to dance along. The steps were surprisingly simple when the dancers slowed their movements down, and despite his initial apprehension, Simmons did have fun. As he made his way from the stage, the man who had been watching him smiled as he passed.

Simmons couldn’t keep the blush from his face as he left the stage.

They couldn’t talk much more than that. Simmons didn’t want to be on stage any longer than necessary and the man had a performance to do.

For the rest of the night, Simmons found he could only watch the male Hawaiian.

And for some reason, he continued to watch Simmons.

By the time their dessert plates had been cleared, his parents had befriended the people on the next table over and were preparing to move on to another bar now that the luau was coming to an end. Simmons sighed heavily as loud laughter erupted from the group of adults he was sitting with. Unsure what to do, he caught the eye of the guy who he’d been watching. The guy grinned before he headed out. He was walking slowly, almost like he was hanging back.

“I’m going to head back to the cabin now,” Simmons said as he stood. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Not waiting for a reply, Simmons followed, quickly catching up to the dancer.

“You weren’t bad for a tourist,” he grinned.

“Oh please,” Simmons said. “I was as coordinated as a cat on ice. You, on the other hand, danced well.”

The man laughed. It was warm and genuine. “I’ve been practicing a while. My Mom has been a dancer for years, so she’s taught her kids too. Everyone calls me Grif. How long are you here for?”

“Simmons. We’re here for another ten days before we head home.”

“I suppose you’ve got stuff planned then, since its a short stay,”

“My parents have a bunch of tours booked already.” Simmons didn’t miss how Grif’s expression seemed to fall. “But, uh, I could use a guide… you know, if you know someone.”

Grif smiled, and Simmons found himself smiling too. “Yeah, I think I might know a guy.”


End file.
